Assassin in training- The tale of Azura
by Theljiljka
Summary: All the best assassins from all the ranks were sent to Masyaf for further training, and Azura is one of them- but what happens when she becomes fond of a certain Dutch? (Rated T for possible later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The carrage had stopped and I took a deep breath. This was it. I didn't know if I should scream of joy or pull my hair out in nervousness.

The best assassins from all ranks (exept high ones, such as Master Assassin) were to be sent to Masyaf for futher training. I was the only female assassin of my ranks that I was aware of, and I was the best on the Balkan. Becuase assassin's couln't be 'set up' in every single city in the world, all the assassin's on the Balkan trained in Belgrade, simply because it was in the middle, and no one had a problem with that.

I was the daughter of Marko Petrović, one of the finest assassins in Europe. From the day I was born, I was his 'little assassin'. He trained me himself since the day I could walk. He loved me more than anything in the world, and it broke my heart to leave him. Even if I wanted to stay, the Grandmaster had spoken, and everyone had to obey him.

"We're here!" The coachman said. I sighed, put my hood on (my brown hair falling from the sides) and got out of the carriage. I was supposed to travel with the other assassins from Serbia, but I couldn't because I had grown ill that week.

I took a long look at the castle. I heard stories about how it was big- but 'big' just didn't cut it. Giant towers, an entrance big enough for an army- it was crazy. I felt like I had gone back in time a hundred years, but it still felt fresh. I then turned my attention to the courtyard. Other assassins had already started to train- and I just stood there, feeling like a fish out of water.

Yes, this was going to be an interesting year.

I thanked the coachman, put my bag over my shoulder and started walking towards the main entrance.

One of the novices had nudged another novice, said something, and then pointed to me. Then that novice did the same to another novice, and soon enough, all of them were buzzing, looking at me. It wasn't rare for there to be a female assassins- they were mostly men and boys- so I could only guess what they were talking about.

I went through the huge front doors, looking around. I was impressed by how nice it looked.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Petrović?" Someone asked. I turned around. A boy, maybe fourteen, stood shaking behind me.

"Yes I am."

"Uh, yes, well, I was told to escort you to your chambers. Oh! And training is today at five for you. It will be in the back."

"Very well then. Show me to my room and I'll be out of your hair"

The boy, still nervous as hell walked in front of me. After a walk through a maze of halls, he showed me my room (Or at least the door), wished me a pleasant stay and went away in a hurry.

I opened the door and put my bag down. It was a nice, simple room. There were to beds, a table with ink, a quill and an empty notebook on it, two wardrobes (One with my name on it that contained white robes and boots my size), a mirror and a bookshelf with books in all sorts of languages- English, Serbian, French, Arabic, Italian… As simple as it was, it somehow had a pleasant touch that I liked.

I looked over to the other bed. Someone had obviously slept in it, so I figured I had a roommate. I didn't really mind it much- as long as she wouldn't go though my stuff, we'd be fine.

I heard someone talking outside my door, so I pressed my ear on it to hear what was going on.

"A girl?! Here?! I'm insulted- how could a girl get to train with us?" Said the first one

"What are you talking about? She isn't the only girl here- what about Monica, say for example? Or Katrina?" Said another

"Humph. Girls aren't supposed to fight- guys are."

I had enough- I opened the door.

"Girls aren't supposed to fight, eh?" I said, hands crossed in front of me. "I didn't win my ranks by sitting on my ass all day, I assure you."

"Wha- no! That's not what I meant!" The first guy said.

"No, no, no. It's ok. You have your opinion on me, I have my opinion on you. I'm a girl who shouldn't fight and you're a sexist bastard. I'm glad we cleared things up." I said.

And I walked away without another word.

Now, usually I wouldn't be _this_ bitchy, but it was a long journey and I needed to take it out on someone.

Walking downstairs, I wondered how it would be here. Hopefully, they wouldn't be as sexist as the guy that was by my door. It didn't matter though- I thought to myself- I would show them I was more than worthy to fight with them soon enough.

I walked down to the backyard, my hood over my head; hair pulled back and head low. A group of assassins, most likely my group, were sitting down on benches. I took a seat without being noticed because the others had already made friends- everyone was supposed to arrive around a week early to "Settle down", but I was sick, therefore I had to come the day training started. Fine by me.

Only when he spoke up did I notice the man holding a sheet of paper in front of all of us.

"Alright, rank four- right?" He asked

"Yes" replied some of the assassins

"Well then, let's get to know each other. My name is Nazim and I will be your mentor, and you'll call me that. Clear?"

"Yes, mentor"

"Now, before we get to training, I need to check if you're all here. Aden?"

"Here"

"Aldous?"

"Here"

"Andy?"

"Here"

"Azura?"

I mumbled 'here', but I didn't want to be here. Don't get me wrong- being called to go to Masyaf was an amazing opportunity, but I had left so much at home- my mother, father, friends, and most importantly, my little brother Casper. I could almost feel his arms wrapped around my legs, his voice saying 'Please. Don't go. I'll miss you too much.' I was never the one for emotions, but this took a crack at my heart. I still felt the guilt- I did what I was told to do and what was best for me- but not what was best for him. Maybe I should have stayed- but there's no point in asking 'what if' and 'maybe I should have'; what was done is done.

Nazim spent the next ten minutes seeing who was here and who wasn't. I spent most of the time looking at the clouds, until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a blue-eyed black-haired girl wearing a smile. She sat down next to me and shook my hand.

"Ah! You're Azura! My name is Monica, your roommate!" Monica said with a heavy French accent. She was acting as if we had known each other for years, and not half a second.

"Uh, hi Monica." I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for being so direct, I just wanted to know someone here. Most of these garçons are so unpleasant!"

As she continued talking about God-knows-what, I took some time to study her; Her short black hair went to her jaw, giving her a soft look, and her dark blue eyes made her look stronger. Her naturally pink cheeks and lips gave her pale skin a nice touch. She wasn't tall, but she was pretty-kinda like the dolls you would see in shop windows- not the best Mercenary assassin in France.

"Can I ask you something?" She finally said.

"Sure"

"What is your full name?"

"Azura Petrović"

"Azura is Persian, but Petrović Slavic. Why?"

"My mother was Persian, father Slavic. My mother said that if I would have a Serbian last name, I would have a Persian name"

"Why Azura? Azura means blue, but you aren't blue at all."

"She liked blue"

A short pause, then Monica continued:

"Can I say something?"

I wanted to ask if I could choose, but I nodded instead

"You don't look the least bit Persian"

"I was adopted" I mumbled. Monica was getting on my nerves a bit, but she had nothing but the best intentions, so I bit my tongue. If she would be my roommate, I might have to ask her to be quiet or pretend I have a headache- but there was time for that.

Nazim finally finished taking attendance, then continued:

"Alright, now, each of you will show me what you're best at when it comes to fighting- meaning sword fighting, throwing knifes, silent kills and so on and so forth. Now, let's start"

I paid no attention until he called my name

"Azura?"

"Sword fighting"

"Lovely. You and Alexander, in the ring- now"

I looked around , and then I saw him- the same guy I lashed my tongue out in the hallway. When he saw me, his eyes widened. I would have done the same, but I wanted to look tough, so I didn't react at all.

Nazim gave us both swords, told us not to kill each other, then to fight.

I looked the Dutchman in the eyes. I needed to be mad at someone, and he seemed perfect. Now I could beat him without getting sent back.

He went first- he raised his sword hand at if to try to attack me from the top-

Terrible mistake

I dodged it and made a launch for his stomach using my head. He bent down in pain- then I kneed his face and almost broke his nose as he fell down. He let out an 'ahhh' and Nazim ran in.

"What the hell!? We're training, not deforming each other!" He then pointed to another boy "You! Take him to the healer to get this cleaned up. As for _you_" He turned to me

"I was told to show what I was best at. That's what I did" I said

"You're coming with me. Training is over for today"

The other assassins let out a sigh of relief and quickly went back to their rooms, except for Alexander, who went to the healer.

_Note from the Author:_

_I plan on writing more of this story. Can you please let me know what you think? I would really appreciate it! _


	2. The Murder

So there I was- walking down the halls with my mentor- his face a bright crimson, and me not really caring. I still couldn't understand why he was so upset. These things happened all the time, and now I felt like he would put my head on a stake for this. He was an assassin, meaning he shouldn't feel anger because of small things like this. Maybe he shouldn't feel it at all- but then again, I really wasn't the one to talk.

After about half a minute of walking, another assassin wearing Master Assassin robes stopped us. He had the look of curiosity on him.

"What's wrong, Nazim?" He asked, looking at me

"This girl here thought she could break Alexander's nose without a punishment" Nazim replied.

"_Alexander_? As in, your _nephew_ Alexander?"

"That is the one"

_Alexander is his nephew? _I thought. It can't be. They don't look alike at all- Alexander looked like a full-blooded Dutch, whilst Nazim was obviously Arabic. But right now that didn't matter. They were related, and that meant I was screwed. From the beginning he looked like the man you didn't want to mess around with- he was over six feet tall with a thick brow and covered in muscle- quite the brute. In my opinion, he looked more like a bodyguard than an assassin.

The Master Assassin stared at Nazim for a few seconds, then gave me a look of pity.

"My, my." He said, then tuned to Nazim "Maurico asked me to give you this letter." The assassin extended his hand with a letter in it

"That fool again? I thought I already told him-"

"He says it's important."

Nazim took the letter, mumbled 'everything is important to him', thanked the assassin and then continued going to wherever he was taking me.

We eventually got to a huge door. Nazim pounded on it.

No answer.

He said: "Is anyone there?!"

Still no answer.

He then tried to open it.

Locked.

He then turned to me and snapped:

"You're lucky now, but don't think you've gotten out of this. You're going to apologize to Alexander right now."

At first I thought he was joking. I wasn't seven, and frankly I hadn't done anything _that_ wrong. I was about to laugh, but his facial expression told me not to. I was about to protest, but he broke in:

"No. You're going, or I'll make your life hell"

And just like that, he went away, mumbling in his breath.

Usually we would be punished physically, but I figured he didn't have the right to do that, so he settled for this until he could figure out a real punishment.

Oh joy.

I managed to make my way to the main hall, where a group of older assassins were talking. I asked one of them where the healer was. The assassin gave me the directions and I thanked him.

I made my way there, paused before the door, took a breath and walked in.

The place smelled like blood and spit. Wounded assassins where everywhere- the ones that were badly injured were lying down, whist others with minor injuries were sitting on chairs, waiting to be examined by doctors. One of the healers came up to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked sharply.

"I'm looking for Alexander." I replied

"Injury?"

"Excuse me?"

"We don't have time to memories the names of all our patients. Tell me his injury, and I can help you"

"His nose is… hurt"

Without another word, she started walking and I followed her. I was starting to wonder if it was too late to change my mind. Places like this made me feel a but uneasy.

Alexander sat on a tall wooden chair. Next to him was a small pile of tiny bloody cloths- most likely used to stop his nose bleeding. A doctor put one side of a sharp metal tube into his vein.

"It's nothing horrible, but we have to bleed you just in case" said the doctor.

When Alexander saw me, he lifted his brow, then smiled.

"I suppose Nazim made you come here?" He asked

"Pretty much. How's your nose?"

"It's ok. The doctor said it's not broken, but I've sprained my ankle."

"But I thought I hit you in the face and stomach?"

"Rough landing"

I slightly nodded. The doctor finished bleeding him.

"I'll have a cane made soon, but until then, stay in your quarters" he said.

Alexander thanked him. I offered my hand.

"I broke you. It's only right for me to help you"

He hesitated, but then put his arm over my shoulder and we started making out way to his room.

After a minute of walking (We were making show progress because he was really heavy and I wasn't exactly a strong person), I spoke up:

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing this to you, obviously."

"No worries."

"Excuse me?"

"I said it's ok"

I paused.

"Just like that? No making me beg? No scolding?"

He looked at me in confusion.

"Why should I do that? I made that… sexist comment in the hallway. In some way, I deserved it."

Once again I paused.

"You're too good-natured"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"We're assassins. To us there's no point in being good-natured"

"I disagree, but whatever you say"

We got to his room and he knocked on the door.

"I was wrong. Girls can fight" he said.

His roommate opened it and froze when he saw me. He then took Alexander from me and said:

"I'll take it from here. I don't want you hurting him again" harshly and closed the door in my face.

I stood there for a second, then made my way back to my quarters. On my way there, I looked out the window. The sun was already setting. Had time gone by that fast? Its beautiful colors that mixed together perfectly went from a blazing yellow, to a bright pink, crimson, purple and finally a dark blue confirmed my statement. It was so calming seeing the sun go down the hills. You could see a sunset or sunrise twice a day and still want to see it the next day- simply because they were that perfect.

I snapped back to reality and continued to walk.

When I got to my room, Monica was there, changing into some other clothes.

"Ah, there you are! I 'ope Nazim did not give you too much trouble." She said

"Not really. He made me apologize to Alexander and I escorted him up to his room."

"How nice of you! Come, let us go downstairs. Katarina must be waiting for us!"

"Katarina?"

"Oui! She is ze Russian. Nice girl."

I shrugged my shoulders. It seems Monica liked everyone, so telling me Katarina was nice didn't mean much to me.

"Wait- I didn't see her in training today" _or at least I think I didn't_

"Ah, she grew ill. Today she is fine, but doctor told her to not train, just 'n case."

We made our way down to the dining room where most of the others had already sat down to eat. It seemed no one had bothered changed out of their training clothes. Understandable.

Suddenly, Monica grabbed my hand and started running- I swear to God, being with this girl was like being with a five year old- and in a matter of seconds we were at the other side of the hall.

"Katarina! You are ok, yes?" Monica said, hugging a girl from behind.

The girl turned around. She was a tall, dirty-blond (her hair tied back in a braid)and brown eyed. She seemed as uncomfortable as me around Monica.

"Let me introduce you to Azura" Monica said, pushing me forward. I awkwardly said 'Hello' and she responded with an awkward smile and a nod.

"Oh, Azura, Katarina does not speak." She said, as if it was absolutely nothing.

I looked at Katarina, and she again nodded to confirm.

We sat down and ate our dinner quietly- or at least me and Katarina did. Monica chatted away. Like I said before, I would have told her to be quiet, but she only had good intentions.

After dinner, we all went to our quarters. I threw myself on my bed and enjoyed the softness. Sleeping in a carriage makes you appreciate beds. I let myself relax for a moment, but then I heard a long scream.

I jumped to my feet, ran out the door, then down the hallway with Monica

There Katarina stood, in front of her room, in absolute shock. When I saw the scene, my blood froze as well.

There, in the middle of the room, was a dead body.

Its throat slit open,

The walls covered with its blood

And the following written in blood:

_**GUESS WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**HA HA HA HA HA HA**_

_I was thinking about writing a third chapter. Opinions appreciated :) _


End file.
